


Closer

by andthentheresyou



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Told Ya, and the title has nothing to do with the fic, but coming up with titles is tough, i'm not even going to pretend there's any plot, no. really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheresyou/pseuds/andthentheresyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please," Kieren breathed, arching up into the other man's touches, feeling Simon’s hands sliding up his sides, touching him with a hunger Kieren hadn't experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

"Finally, I thought they would never leave” sighed Kieren, hearing the front door close. Jem claimed she needed to do some late night shopping, and their parents offered to accompany her, although Kieren suspected they were just trying to give him and Simon a few hours alone. He wasn’t going to complain. Since the Walker’s home was almost never empty, and Amy’s bungalow brought back too many painful memories, they rarely had any time to themselves.

But now, they had at least a couple of hours at their disposal and they Kieren was not going to let them waste. Pulling Simon towards him, Kieren quickly closed the distance between them until their lips touched.

"mmm.... Hi” Kieren murmured when he came up for air.

"Hi”, Simon whispered against his mouth.

"Kiss me again” Kieren begged.

Their lips moved together and Simon closed in on Kieren’s mouth with firmer pressure, licking his way into his boyfriend’s mouth with small, teasing strokes. Simon’s large, rough hands rested on Kieren’s lower back and pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed flush together. Kieren shivered when one of those hands slipped under his shirt, caressing his bare skin. His back arched and he let out a surprised moan when he felt the other man’s erection press into his own, separated only by two thin layers. He slid his hands up into Simon’s hair, caressed the soft strands between his fingers as he deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding along each other. The kiss grew in heat and passion, their hands fumbling to slip beneath layers of clothing, searching for bare skin. Kieren was about to open the buttons of Simon’s trousers when he found himself being pushed down on the bed with his boyfriend hovering above him, staring down at him possessively and sending shivers of arousal down Kieren’s spine.

"Please," Kieren breathed, arching up into the other man's touches, feeling Simon’s hands sliding up his sides, touching him with a hunger Kieren hadn't experienced before.

Gathering Kieren’s shirt in his hand, Simon shoved it up and took it off so he could reach the skin underneath; Kieren’s eyes fluttered closed when Simon leaned forward and sucked his nipple in his mouth, and he reached down to slide his fingers into Simon’s hair, holding on. Smiling, Simon took Kieren’s pants and underwear off and trailed his way down the other man’s neck, giving him little nibbles, making him moan.

"Oh, oh God!" Kieren suddenly gasped when Simon pressed his knees to his chest, feeling his hands on the backs of his thighs. He watched with wide eyes as Simon licked a trail down the underside of his cock, over the skin of his balls before moving even lower. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when he suddenly feels Simon’s tongue slide into him and he clenched around the wet intrusion, unable to control his body. He lifted his head to look down and saw the other man’s hands pressed flat against his inner thighs, keeping them apart. He could only just see Simon’s eyes, closed, as his tongue licked slowly between Kieren’s legs.

He laid his head back down and let himself be spread wider apart as Simon moved him back for better access. He panted heavily and stared wide eyed at the ceiling above him, gasping when he felt Simon’s tongue sliding inside him at the same time as his hand started to stroke Kieren’s erection.  
Simon’s tongue opened him further until Kieren was reduced to groans and whimpers as he twisted the sheets in his hands, letting his boyfriend tongue-fuck him. He barely resisted the urge to whine in disappointment when he felt Simon kiss his stomach, before moving back up and kissing his lips. Kieren moaned, answering the kiss instantly, his tongue sliding into the other man’s mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Kieren pushed himself up on his knees, unbuckled Simon’s belt, and opened his trousers, peeling them off along with his underwear. A sigh escaped Simon’s lips as he looked down at Kieren, and Kieren smiled up at him, burying his face in the thick patch of hair above the other man's cock, then trailing kisses up it, nipping at the soft skin. He wrapped a hand around Simon’s cock, loving how thick and long it was, and licking his lips, he sucked the exposed head into his mouth, his lips tight around it. Moaning, he opened his mouth to the other man when Simon’s hips began thrusting forward, and he relaxed his throat, trying to accommodate all of Simon’s length into his mouth. He slid more of Simon’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly, then a little harder, hollowing his cheeks. He closed his eyes and moaned a little louder when Simon’s hand slid down into his hair, pushing him further down on his cock in an attempt to control Kieren’s movements. When the jerks of Simon’s hips became more uncontrolled, Kieren drew back, recognizing the signs of the other man’s impending orgasm.He pressed open-mouthed kisses to Simon’s chest and neck, his back arching when Simon’s hand slides down and rests on his ass.

"Oh, god," Kieren groaned when Simon’s fingers stroked along his crack, making his hole twitch. Simon’s fingers brushed his entrance, eliciting another moan from Kieren who wrapped his fingers around the other man’s cock and stroked it firmly.

They kissed again, and Simon reached over to the bedside table to pull out a tube of lube as Kieren licks his lips, his fingers digging into the soft sheets in anticipation. He watched as Simon slicked his fingers up and kissed him lazily as he ran his fingers around Kieren’s hole, making it slippery. Kieren pushed his hips up and moaned softly as Simon finally slid a finger easily inside him. Kieren clenched around the other man’s fingers, panting when Simon added a second one before scissoring them.

"Fuck," he whispered beneath his breath. He felt Simon’s cock digging into his hip and he reached down to wrap his hand around it.

Simon exhaled loudly and slowly removed his fingers from where they were buried inside Kieren. As Kieren watched anxiously, his boyfriend propped himself up on one elbow and retrieved the lubricant from where had put it earlier. Simon sat up between Kieren’s legs and fumbled with the tube, squeezing a generous amount over the tip of his erection before palming his cock to spread the fluid out.  
Kieren sucked in a breath when Simon edged closer between his legs, spreading them wide apart.

"Oh God, please” Kieren moaned when Simon rubbed the lubed tip of his cock against his hole, teasing him. "I need you, please”.

Kieren spread his legs wide, looking up at the other man with wide, pleading eyes, a hoarse cry leaving his mouth when Simon finally pushed in. He bit his lip as he tried to relax enough to let the man slide the rest of the way inside of him. He felt Simon’s balls pressed against his ass and took a deep, trembling breath as his body clenched hard around him, a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure shooting up his spine as Simon slid in until he was buried deep inside him. He smiled a little when his closed eyelids, his nose and lastly his lips were kissed and he looked up at his boyfriend. He locked his legs firmly around Simon’s hips and nodded, indicated that he was ready.

He closed his eyes and groaned loudly when the other man began to move, his thrusts agonizingly slow. Kieren moved with him, soon matching Simon’s rhythm, his body tightening around his boyfriend whenever he pushed inside. He stared up at him, meeting Simon’s thrusts with light moves of his own hips, and he closed his eyes, throwing his head back when Simon slammed into his prostate again and again and again, making spots appear before Kieren’s eyes as the pressure in his groin increased.  
Kieren pressed his forehead against Simon’s shoulder, holding onto him as he pushed back, his whole body itching with its need for release.

"Oh god," he breathed, unable to stay quiet anymore. "Simon! Oh god, oh, fuck, yess…"

Spurred on by Kieren’s encouraging moans, Simon fucked him even harder, his balls slamming against Kieren’s ass as Simon drove into him over and over again.

"Fuck, Kieren, you take it so well, baby” Simon muttered against his boyfriend’s neck.

Suddenly, something snapped inside Kieren and he almost came off the bed when he felt his orgasm wash over him, his muscles clenching almost violently around Simon’s cock as his own spurted milky-white strands of seed all over his body. His orgasm seemed to go on for minutes and he stared up at the older man almost in wonder, moaning again when he felt Simon’s hot release coat his insides.

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs and Kieren stared up at the ceiling, panting heavily. His cock lay hard against his stomach, his muscles still twitching as he tried to recover from the force of his orgasm.

They laid on the bed, spent and tired with Kieren snuggled into the other man's side. His eyes were drooping and Simon’s hand which was gently stroking his hair didn't help matters.

"We should do that again," Kieren muttered seriously.

Simon laughed. "I think you've had enough for tonight, but yeah, we will definitely do _that_ again."

Kieren laid his head beneath Simon’s chin and snuggled into him, needing to be as close as possible. He yawned and felt his eyelids drooping, but craned his neck up so that he could nuzzle into Simon’s skin. Simon mumbled something sleepily and kissed head, locking their limbs together. Kieren smiled and yawned into his pillow, finding himself drifting into a deep sleep as Simon covered him with the soft, warm sheets.


End file.
